


海妖的交配季

by yavana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavana/pseuds/yavana
Summary: 脑洞。暂时先放这儿过几天更





	海妖的交配季

前言：只是脑洞。只是脑洞。不是文，没性格刻画因为原作已经有基础了，这只是个梗。所以自己带入一下吧 ，脑补脑补（笑哭）

 

不知道什么时候能还完债好好写故事。每天产出一堆脑洞堆在那边，写不了。

 

 

 

想看礁石上海妖和尼禄的搏斗。

 

 

 

海浪滔滔，天色暗沉 ，暴雨欲来，风声呼啸着卷起浪花小撞碎在礁石上。尼禄的小船已经被这样的海浪拍在礁石上撞成了碎片。他唯一的希望是等待风浪平息，其他的渔民会来找到他，幸好这里距离岸边不算远，而这块礁石又足够高大。 

他本是听见了歌声，诵念声，遥远苍凉又神秘，这让他本来只是来渔区下网的小船逐渐偏离了航向。追寻这声音的执念让他忽略了越发阴暗的天色，忽略了逐渐加强的海风。然后，在那块漆黑嶙峋的礁石上，他看到了。那是多少渔民的传说，那是几百年来的迷信与神话，在他面前活生生的，呼吸着。

那是一条尾巴，近一米长的，覆盖着黑色鳞片，骨刺与膜鳍的尾巴。只需要看一眼就知道那并非是任何普通鱼类所有。更别提那尾巴之上，是一个人类的躯干。皮肤苍白，浑身覆盖着黑色图腾，却是不折不扣的人类躯体。“他”的头发也是漆黑，微微卷曲而湿润，面颊消瘦，同样漆黑的眼，正居高临下地，看着他。 

尼禄仿佛能感到自己的心脏已经停跳，呼吸也静止，此刻他的世界只有铅灰色天幕下那个神秘生物的身影。 “他”对着尼禄，缓缓露出一个笑容。那笑容不似陆地上尼禄见过的任何一种。仅一眼，他已经被蛊惑，开始攀登起了礁石。他心底只有一个信念，抓住“他”，占有“他”....尼禄不太理解他心里这样的念头来自何处，也不知道该如何执行那样的想法，他只是遵照着身体的本能，向前，向上，更靠近一些。

那个海妖就等在礁石之上，看他上来。鱼尾因即将到来的事情而期待着，紧张着，颤动着拍打潮湿的石体。它的手臂紧紧绷着，长而尖利的指甲与礁石摩擦发出刮擦声，这是战斗的前兆。

 

海妖的交配期，就是这样子的。当附近没有同族，必须得去诱惑一名人类，要么是在人类体内留下“卵”，要么就是被人类受孕...而V，这位刚迎来发情期的年轻海妖，不准备大着肚子回去迎接成年礼的结束。 

 

可他不知道的是，尼禄，并非是普通的人类....

在尼禄对它发起攻击时，V惊讶于这个人类的强壮，可这让它反击的更厉害了。一个强壮的“母体”，更好。

海浪已经拍击到了礁石顶端，海水浸入伤口，令尼禄浑身都刺痛发痒，可这让他攻击性更甚。最终，海妖被他压在身下，鱼尾无助拍击着礁石，啪啪作响，它的两只手腕被尼禄单手压制，胸口因剧烈运动而急促起伏着，时不时挣扎一二。它还没有放弃这个想法，可它也知道，胜负已定。 

V能感觉到自己的生殖腔正在逐渐形成，打开，身体里攻击性渐渐消退，随之被陌生而汹涌的欲望取代 。它不再挣扎，柔顺地将腰向上拱去，去蹭骑跨在它身上的青年的胯部，尖牙与利爪也收了回去，咬着下唇抬起睫毛，对上尼禄的双眼。 尼禄知道，自己已经征服了“他”，已经征服了这个神秘的生灵。而现在，他体内也泛起了炽热的欲望，席卷每一寸肌肤骨骼。他没有经验，但他的本能已经在催促...


End file.
